


Unraveling

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: ”Please talk to me.”





	

“Please talk to me,” Obi-Wan says quietly.  “What’s going on?  You’ve been quiet, it’s unlike you.”  The concern in his voice should annoy Anakin, but he’s almost glad for the familiar sound of his voice.

He shakes his head.  “I don’t know.  I’m fine.”  There’s something at the back of his mind, and he frowns, hesitating a moment before he speaks again.  “Master, have you ever heard of Darth Plagueis?”  He freezes as Obi-Wan goes pale.

“How do you know about Darth Plagueis?”  His voice is calm in the way Anakin has learned means that he is hiding a lot of worry behind tight shields.

Anakin frowns as he thinks about it, and he finally says, “It’s nothing, it’s just something the chancellor mentioned the other day.  He was a Sith lord who managed to find the secret to stop death.  Right?”

“He did discover it, but at great personal cost, as there is with any Sith knowledge.  Death and Life are not ours to decide unless we have no other choice.  The Force decides that.”  Obi-Wan shakes his head, and his eyes are a stormy gray as they meet Anakin’s.  “Why does the chancellor know a Sith legend?”

“I don’t know.  I didn’t ask-”

Obi-Wan runs a hand over his beard.  “No one outside our Order would know that legend.  It was never recorded outside the Order itself, and then only in Plagueis’ holocron, the one that was retrieved from what was left of his body.  It would be impossible for him to know, unless…”

“Unless he was there, or he learned from Plagueis’ apprentice, the one who killed him.  Either way, it doesn’t look good.”  He wants to defend his mentor, but this is information he hadn’t expected to hear, and Anakin isn’t an idiot, he knows how it looks.

“The Council must hear about this.”  They exchange a glance, and Obi-Wan reaches out to rest a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.  “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”  The smile he receives in return is small and full of worry, but as they walk out, he’s glad for it nonetheless.


End file.
